


Getting Ready for the Full Moon

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Background Poly, Hair Brushing, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22912840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "So one day The Guardians decide that Bunnymund really needs a bath since he’s dirty and kinda smells.Bunnymund is not amused. Que gaurdians trying to chase a relucant Bunny around and forcing him to take a bath, even if they have to wash him themselves.I wouldn’t mind some fluff as wellHere’s some inspiration: http://rinpin.tumblr.com/image/37930420163If this have already been promoted, feel free to ignore."Recent OT5, soon after the movie when the Guardians are still getting used to the idea of being together again. But Jack’s serious about getting together once a month, and Bunny had better be ready. Post-bath, with lots of brushing.
Relationships: E. Aster Bunnymund/Jack Frost/Nicholas St. North/Sanderson Mansnoozie/Toothiana
Kudos: 18
Collections: RotG Polyamory Fics





	Getting Ready for the Full Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 2/2/2015.

“Don’t you know you’re not supposed to get rabbits wet?” Bunny grumbled.  
  
“I think you’re going to be fine,” Jack said. He brushed the damp fur on the back of Bunny’s neck again and again, until it was shiny and nearly dry. “What were you thinking, anyway?”  
  
“I was thinking it was damn rude for everyone to barge in here and tell me I smelled.”  
  
Jack started brushing Bunny’s shoulders and smiled. Bunny might sound as grumpy as ever now, but he relaxed further with every brush stroke. He wondered if he could convince Bunny to make this a regular occurrence. Well, not the chasing down and manhandling into a tub part, but the brushing part. “Well…you can blame Sandy and North when they get back. It was North’s idea first, and then Sandy seconded it.”  
  
“Hmm.” Bunny shivered a little under the brush and Jack smiled. It was amazing to get Bunny to sit still for this long when neither of them were exhausted.  
  
“I’m going to blame North, I think,” Bunny said. “Because he should know better _and_ he insisted on using that pine-scented soap of his.”  
  
“You don’t like smelling like North?” Jack asked teasingly, running his hand over the section of fur he had just brushed.  
  
Bunny gave a short, quiet laugh. “That’s a different matter. All I smell like now is his soap.”  
  
Tooth flew up to them then, waving another brush triumphantly. “It was _not_ where you said it would be,” she said to Bunny. “It was on your workbench, actually, covered in paint. How useful could a brush like this be for eggs? Anyway, it’s all clean now, so don’t worry.”  
  
“Good, I’d hate to have to get another bath so soon,” Bunny said. He obediently stretched out his leg when Tooth tapped his knee.  
  
 _Okay,_ thought Jack. _Just relax now, let yourself enjoy this…_  
  
“I still don’t think any of this was necessary,” Bunny said. He sounded like he was close to falling asleep.  
  
“Really?” Jack asked, and Tooth raised her eyebrows.  
  
“Bunny, I know it’s not polite to say so, but you…you weren’t exactly as fresh as springtime,” Tooth said.  
  
Bunny shrugs a little. “I knew that, too, all right? But no one else would have known if all of you hadn’t kept coming here to bother me. I mean, there aren’t any of our holidays for a while, and nothing that calls me to the surface at this time of year, and so, everything was pretty much normal for me. So what if I get too busy with my designs to think about anything else? The sentinel eggs and the plants don’t care.”  
  
“But it’s only a couple days till the full moon,” Tooth said.  
  
“Yeah, it happens every month.”  
  
Tooth shook her head and Jack laughed. “Did you seriously forget?” Jack asked, scratching Bunny’s head with both his hands. “It’s the full moon post-me! So what if it’s heading toward summer and there’s no holiday? We agreed–we’re all going to meet. And I don’t think you’d want to be smelly for that.”  
  
“I–no, I didn’t forget, but that was just an idea, and–” Bunny cranes his head to look at Jack. “It’s you that’s making sure it’s really going to happen, aren’t you.”  
  
“Jack’s been very insistent about it,” Tooth said, resting her hand on Bunny’s ankle. “He’s not going to let anyone skip.”  
  
“Oh, well.” Bunny’s lips quirked up. “I suppose someone has to organize these things. Didn’t realize we were serious about it this time.”  
  
“You’d better believe it,” Jack said, kneeling to start work on Bunny’s back.  
  
“Huh.” Bunny relaxed into the brushing for a bit before his ears pricked up. “But doesn’t that make _you_ responsible for all this?”  
  
“What’re you going to do about it?” Jack asked.  
  
“I’ll think of something,” Bunny said, relaxing again. “For now, keep brushing.”


End file.
